


You Never Know

by ms_simmons863



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_simmons863/pseuds/ms_simmons863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody is perfect and nobody deserves to be perfect. Nobody has it easy, everybody has issues. You never know what people are going through. So pause before you start judging, criticizing or mocking others. Everybody is fighting their own unique war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!!! (In my best Ally Brooke Hernandez voice) Okay, it's a Short story. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! No hate please, but polite criticism is welcome. It's also my first, :)  
> PS My Edward is Zayn Malik & My Bella is Nina Dobrev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad. Check it out because there are pictures too!

Bella POV

I glare with intense hate at Tanya Denail. It was lunch period, and I walked in to see her sitting next to my boyfriend as she tries's to flirt with him. As always, and no matter how much he turns her down she always comes back. Telling him things like "Oh Edward, when will you realize your true feelings for me?" "She seems so boring. I don't know how you do it." "Our kids would be stunning," "You need some fun in your life," and my personal favorite "She can't satisfy you like I could," That one makes me laugh every time. I chuckle just thinking about it, my laughter is cut off by Edwards shouting. "Tanya for christ sake! Just stop! I don't have feelings for you, and I never will I'm in love with Bella. Only Bella, I plan to marry her one day. She will be the mother of my future children, not you, get that in your head, please. Because you're only embarrassing yourself." You tell her babe! Tanya stood up looking embarrassed. I took that as my cue to walk over. "Hey, babe! Tanya, was there something you needed?" I say with a tiny smile, "I need for you to go away." She mutters under her breath before turning to face me with a fake smile. "Oh, nothing Isabella. Edward and I were just having a little chat." A little chat? Please, does she think I'm stupid or something? "Well, I'm going to go Edward, Isabella," She started walking away, This chick won't let up. I may have to seriously hurt her, "Oh and Edward? My offer still stands," she went over to sit with her sister Kate. I got up and sat in Edwards lap wrapping my arms around his neck. E put his arms around me resting them on my thighs. Pecking at Tanya from under my eyelashes only to see her watching us with a longing look. I was surprised to see her watching us together with something other than a glare. Weird, "So, what was her reason for being your future girlfriend today?" He chuckles, then shakes his head. "She thinks we could have something beautiful together, wow she really won't let up. "Don't act like you weren't ease dropping." He said while pinching my thigh. "Ouch! Stop that!" I say while slapping his shoulder playfully. "What's up? My homies." We turn our heads to see Emmett and Rose walking over holding hands. Rose rolls her eyes at Emmett, "I told you to stop that. Hey guys." "Sup?" Dear God, not him too."Sup?" Rose and I asked Edward in union. "Sense when do you say sup?" I ask He shrugs, "I'm trying something new, you know, change is good." Emmett nods an agreement, "Right. Change is good," Edward agreed, fist bumping Emmett "Yeah, well, somethings are meant to stay the same." Rose said shaking her head. "Like the way you two speak," I said agreeing with her. "Hey! hey! hey! Family," Alice said bouncing up to the table hand in hand with Jasper as he carries their lunch "Alice," "What's up? Al," "Hey pixie," "What up? My homie," I choke on my water laughing at Emmett's greeting, Well, he is a rule breaker. A tiny smile crept onto Rose's face, I then felt a sharp kick to my leg. Fuck! Did this bitch seriously just kick me? "Ow! Damn it, Rose what the hell?" And she's wearing 6-inch heels. Well, I am too. But I'm not kicking people while wearing them! She gasps, "Shit! Sorry, I wasn't aiming for you." "Then who were you aiming for?" I ask in a snappy tone, Rosalie tilts her head to the side before raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, Who was she-Ohhh. Duh. I then give my brother a swift kick to his knees, "The hell? Sis," "It was meant for you," I replied with a smirk. Causing Edward and Jasper to laugh, "Okay." Alice starts with a giggle, "How's everyone day going so far?" "Well, my day was going great, until I saw You Know Who." Aw Ant, only you would complain about another woman hitting on you. God, I love him. Rose rolls her eyes, "God, why won't that chick give it a rest!" "I'm starting to think something is seriously wrong with her. Mentality," Alice stated with a frown, me and you both sister. "What did you do?" Asked Jasper, "I politely-" Edward started, liar, "He yelled at her, then told her I'm the only one that's gonna have his babies and wear his last name." Jasper lets out a long whistle, Alice giggles, Rose throws her head back with laughter, and Emmett booming laugh could be heard throughout the room. Edward just sat there face flushed, "Well, she won't leave us alone. It is beginning to turn into harassment," Right! I might be going in soon for her murder, "Well." Jasper stated. "You've never yelled at her before. Maybe that's all she needed," Running a hand through his hair Edward blows out a puff of air. "I hope your right Jazz. I hope your right,"

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Shock

Bella's POV

After lunch Edward and I headed to our bio class we shared together. "So, how's your day going so far?" He asks breaking the comfortable silence. "It's good. I'm really excited for the game night." I replied with a big smile, he chuckles, "I don't know why. You girls are going down like last month," I stop walking causing him to jerk back. Raising an eyebrow, oh really? "Well, don't get to cocky mister. You and the other guy's might end up coming to school Monday with no hair." I'm really hoping they lose. The boy's with no hair, they love their hair, everyone's waiting on tonight's game tonight's game hoping the other sex lose. "Or you girls might show up on Monday blonde. Everyone would love to see that" He replies with a smirk. Then leans down to my ear and whispers. "I would love to see you as a blonde, think of all the fun we could have. I'll treat you like my homework slam you on the table and do you all night long." Okay, deep breath. He's playing dirty. No matter how corny that was. He is still a dirty player all the same. Two can play this game. "Your right, we could have a lot of fun. Wanna know what else would be fun?" I ask. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders scratching the bottom of his neck putting my mouth over his ear whispering. "Me, on my back, rubbing my hands over your freshly shaved head while you eat my-" He quickly puts his hand over my mouth, looking around to make sure no one heard me. "Shhhhh." Please, like everyone doesn't already think we're doing it. I bite his hand lightly and watch as his eye's darkening slightly. "Save that for tonight, now come on we're going to be late." Grabbing my hand continuing on our way towards class. Just as we were passing the principal's office we heard "No, please. Mike, son stop you're going to regret this. Don't-" I glance up at Edward. What the hell the Newton up to now? Then we hear it, a loud bang making us jump. Oh my God, Oh my God, no no no. That wasn't a gun shot, "Shit babe we have to run." Edward and I took off running towards the closest exit, "Oh God, he shot our principal," I said slightly out of breath from our running. Edward nods, "Why would he-" "Hey! You two get back here!" I look back, It's Mike, chasing us with a gun in hand. "Fuck!" Edward shouts. "I just wanna talk for a little bit." He shouts after us, "If my gun happens to go off it won't be my fault." Why was he doing this? He's a popular kid on the football team has a few girlfriends. Rich parents, Even get's okay grades. And more importantly, we've never done anything to him! "He's gone crazy," I whimper. "It's okay baby girl I will protect you no matter what." He promises, "Stop! Or I'll shoot!" We were almost near our history class. So the exit was a few minutes away. "Get in front of me," Ed ordered while wrapping his arms around my waist. Taking a deep breath hoping nothing happens to him. I do as he says's. Because now isn't the time to talk about Women equal right's in a relationship. Noticing we're closing in on our history classroom. Please be unlock. Please be unlock. I quickly open the door just as there's another loud bang, I feel Edwards' arms jerk around my waist. And I hear him let out a loud cry of pain. No! Please God, not him, please. Slamming the door behind us quickly grabbing some chairs and tables to hold the door in place. Turning around, Oh God, Edward was leaning against the teacher's desk holding onto his stomach. Blood was pouring out of his right side leaking in between his fingers. Okay focus, don't panic he's gonna be fine. You have to be strong for him and lead the situation, throwing all of the stuff off of the desk onto the floor, "Babe, hey," Lightly touching his face moving the hair out of his eyes. "Can you sit up here for me and lie back." BANG! BANG! BANG! "Open This Door!" Mike screams pounding on the door. Edward lets out a deep groan, "Come on baby. Take slow deep breaths." I said in a soft voice. He slowly stood up, leaning back I grab his legs helping him onto the desk pushing his shirt up. "You got shot," I whimper, calm down Isabella! He needs you, I pull my hoodie off before strandings his waist. Pushing it up against the wound on his stomach causing him to hiss. "Ow, Shit," "Sorry love." Pushing a little harder, "I have to slow the bleeding," "Lizzie?" He murmurs softly, "Yeah baby?" He reaches up to touch the back of my pants. "Your phone." Ugh! Really? I couldn't even remember to call 9-1-1 for my bleeding out boyfriend. "Right, okay," Keeping one hand on his wound using the other to grab my phone out of my pocket dialing quickly. "911, what's your emergency?" came a deep but soft male voice (A/N like Harry Styles) "Yes, my boyfriend's been shot. We're at Forks Washington High School locked in our history classroom. One of our classmates has a gun," I rush out all in one breath. BANG! BANG! BANG! "I'm coming back," Not again, "And when I do your gonna wish you opened it. Hopefully, your pretty boy hasn't bled out by then." Mike yells, "Miss? Is that the shooter?" "Yes! I blocked the door off. But I don't know how long it will hold." I say panicking. "Okay, honey. What's your name?" "Bella," "Alright Bella. I'm Larry, (Wink:)Wink) I need you to calm down. Is your boyfriend conscious?" The operator asks. "Yes, for now." I reply, But for how long? His eyes were dropping slightly. And stomach wounds are killers, "Okay, that's good. Are you applying pressure to the wound?" He inquires, "Yes," I response, "Perfect, now is there a blanket? Or something you can use to wrap around his chest. He's gonna go into shock soon, and we want him to be as comfortable as he can be in this situation." He questions. His soft voice calms me a little, keeping one hand on Edward's wound. While putting the phone on speaker setting it on the desk, looking over the room for a blanket, sweater, anything! Just as I was starting to get frustrated until I spotted a small blanket. Finally! Grabbing it wrapping it around his chest, "Love, you still with me?" "Umm hmmm. Sure," His face was twisted in pain and his hands were shaking slightly. Biting my bottom lip nervously, "Now what should I do?" "Just keep him awake and talking. I'm going to stay on the line with you, helps on the way," BANG! BANG! "Help! Please Bella, Edward, help me." Is that? "Tanya?" I yell out "Bella! Bella, please open the door before he comes back!" She says her voice full of jitters. With shaky hands, I sit up on the desk slowly giving Edward one more glance before rushing over towards the well blocked off door. I hurry to pull the tables and chairs from the door immediately opening it. Tanya was standing there with a look of complete horror on her, I swiftly yanked her into the room closing the door back putting everything back in place. Well. this should be interesting. Turning around from the door I saw Tanya staring at Edward in alarm trembling, walking back over to the desk climbing back on top of him resuming my place. "Bella? Everything okay?" Larry probed, "Yeah, A classmate needed somewhere to hide. Is there any news on your side?" Hopefully my dad is making them speed things along being the Chief of Police and all. Oh God our parents! Our siblings! Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, our parents are Probably going INSANE by now. And the group, I really hope they found somewhere to safely to hide."He got shot," Tanya stated, "Yup, hurts like a bitch too," Edward said his voice lacking the normal strength. Stroking my fingers through his hair. "You okay? Tanya, where's Kate?" Looking up. I questioned, She's shaking and pale as hell. I'm sure I'm not any better, she blinks once, twice, "Yes. She called me, she made it outside, I-I-I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry" She starts. What? "What?" I ask in confusion. She starts crying, "If we die I just want to tell you I'm sorry for how I treated you guys all this time. And for trying to take him away from you, he's madly in love with you," She admit. Whoa. This is, wow. "Wow, umm. Thanks? I think? I still don't understand why you kept trying knowing he's in a relationship. What woman would put herself out there like that?" I was honestly confused as to why she would embarrass herself like that, Edward raises an eyebrow, "I'd like to know that as well." she takes a deep breath. "We had a happy childhood. Kate and I had all the pretty dolls, clothes, and shoes we could ask for. We have friends who love coming over for sleepovers. They never wanted to have our sleepovers at their houses, I remember one day asking my mother. Why? Why aren't Kate and I allowed to stay at their house's? The way they stay at ours. She said "You should be proud! We have the better house obviously it's more fun here. Now, stop complaining and go upstairs. Finish helping your sister get ready so you can entertain your guess." Tanya said scolding. "Then as Kate and I started to get older we noticed little things she'd say. Like, "Don't wear that It doesn't show your legs. Or, put on the makeup! How are you gonna get a boyfriend looking like that?" "God I was 14! For Christ sake! I should not have been thinking about a boyfriend, or showing legs. But she always said dress to impress. You have a last name to uphold. Show the world you deserve to have it," Damn, I'm starting to see where this is going. Mrs. Irina Denail was one of those 'Mom's' "It got worse as we got older. She would start buying these short cleavage showing dresses with heels. Telling us to wear the makeup and clothes she brought because she and our dad can't have us living off of them off much longer so we needed to start looking for a husband. I wanna go to college, but our mother said that's not an option." As Tanya finished her story. I rubbed my hand over Edward's cheek. He was starting to nod off. "So, let me get this straight. Your mom is a Stepford wife and she wants you and Kate to become one too?" I ask, Tanya nodded. "So you wanted my boyfriend to be your future husband slash bank account? What the hell?" "I didn't choose him! She did," Tanya said raising her voice. Ew, okay then. "Why?" I wondered, Tanya signs, "Mr & Mrs. Cullen, They brag on their kids. That's including you, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. The closer we got to graduation my mom told us "Those boy's are going places, I expect you two to pick one and follow. She knows Edward going to study to become a surgeon, Emmett a pediatrician, and Jasper an architect. And it doesn't help they already come from money. The second she found out all she saw was dollar signs and I was weak. Edward seemed like a sweetheart. I should have put my foot down, she held the fact that she could throw me in the streets faster than I could blink over my head and with us having no family other than her and our dad. We kinda have to listen." What kind of parent would do that to their children? "Listen to me, we are not dying. And I'm going to help you and Kate when all of this is over okay?" I said truthfully "Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have an update." Larry interjected, "Okay, please tell me the EMT is in the building?" I ask pleadingly, Please, please, please, please- "Bella? The EMT's is making their way in the building. The suspect has been taking into custody," Larry relayed the information. "Oh my God. Thank you, thank you, thank you." I thanked Larry, while looking at Tanya pointing towards the door as a way of telling her to unblock it. "How's your boy doing?" He questioned, "He's out of it. But breathing. slightly," In a shaky voice, "Okay I'm gonna hang up now. You okay with that?" "Yes, thank you," "Your welcome sweetheart. Good luck," I then hung up. I looked down towards Edward, "We're gonna be okay," Rubbing his pale face. "You are going to be okay, you have to be. We have so much planned for our future together." I whisper into his ear "Bella," Tanya called as EMT's rushed in the room, finally! I kiss his lips, then I quickly jump off of the desk letting the EMT's do their job. "Ma'am?" The female pointed at my white shirt stained with blood. Shaking my head. "No, um. It's his. Just help him we're fine" I assured her pointing between Tanya and myself. She nodded and went back to assisting the man that was with her. I just stood there, useless, unable to help the love of my life while his life was draining from his body. They put him onto the stretcher rushing out of the room with me on their heels. "T!" Kate shouts running into the arms of her sister. "Oh goodness, Katie! I'm so glad you weren't in here." I tune the rest of their conversation out. There were cop cars everywhere outside along with EMT buses and other random cars. Parents were hugging their kids I turned away from a body bag being put into a van. "Bella!" I hear my name being shouted before I could turn I was grabbed from behind. "Bella! oh, my baby girl. I was so scared. I thought we lost you." My mom whispers sweetly into my ear while my dad rocks us slowly. And that's when I break, "Mommy, Edward, he saved my life. I-I can't lose him." I whimper out, she pulls back slightly. "Isabella stop, he will be fine. He will have the best doctors to get him back up and running." She said positively, and her soothing voice. My dad nods in agree meant. "He's a fighter Bells, you'll see." I turn back to watch Edward I see Esme and Carlisle standing by the EMT Edward was placed in talking both of their eyes watery. Carlisle nodded then jumped in the back shouting out orders as the doors closed behind him. Good, Carlisle is a brilliant doctor. Plus, he won't let anything happen to his son. That ease some of my worryings, Esme walked over to us at a faster pace once she saw me. Wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, thank God your alright Lizzie. We already have two kids to worry about we don't need to add another." She said in her warm voice. I pull back quickly, "Two? Someone else got hurt? Who was it? Are they at the hospital yet?" Looking around the parking lot in panic, "Come down, Emmett-" "What!" I cut my father off, "Emmett, what dad? What happened to my brother?" "He took a bullet to the shoulder but he was awake when they took him in. Everybody else made it out just fine. We were just waiting for you and Ed to make it out. Now come on, Everyone's at the hospital so let's go check on our family," I take a deep breath running my fingers through my hair then letting my parents pull me towards my dad cruiser. The four of us got in. Dad turned the lights on I reached over and held Esme's hand staring at the school as it disappeared closing my eyes letting a few tears slip down my cheeks. Worst day of my life,


	3. Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Ariana Grande's Be Alright

I hate not knowing if someone I care about is okay or not. If I would see them again or not. I'm currently sitting in one of the many hard chairs in the waiting room squeezing all of the feelings out of my mom and Alice's hand's waiting to hear from Edward's doctor. Carlisle had been long ago kicked from the back being Ant's father they wouldn't allow him in the OR. He and Esme were standing against the door. Jasper and Rosalie's parents Nikki and Ian (A/N Jennifer Garner & Jonny Depp) are sitting next to their kids. Thirty minutes into our waiting, Emmett and Rose had finally come from the back Em had a sling wrapped around his right shoulder. Thankfully the bullet just went in his tissue missing the bone. So he should be fine in a month or two. Jasper and Alice made it out fine because they were late going to class, "This is taking too long," Esme exclaimed, "I know love. But surgery takes time," Carlisle replied, "It's been over an hour!" It's true, we haven't heard from anyone an over an hour and I'm starting too get worried. She starts pacing back and fourth running her fingers through her long dark gold locs. "Hey," Carlisle stops her. Putting his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes. "He's in the best care. I promise," Esme stood in front of Carlisle with shaking hands and tearful eyes. "That's our baby Carlisle," Her lips hovering, "Our baby boy could die," I can't watch this, I jumped up from my chair running into the restroom flinging open a stall door as I vomit into the bowl. I hear footsteps running behind me then feel hands in my hair holding it back. "God I hope your not pregnant," I giggle "No Rose. No babies anytime soon," She chuckles "Well, I'm just making sure. You know you and E have the worst timing," "Gee thanks." I say before standing up walking over to the sink washing out my mouth looking up into the mirror. Ugh, I look horrible. My hair's all tangled, make up smudged, and my eyes puffy. "He's gonna be fine Bell." Rose said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'll kill him if he leaves us," She whispers with a tear trailing down her cheek. I let a soft smile cross my face, Edward and Rose are close. They acted more like twins than Jasper and she did, our parents always said it's like we were switched at birth because of our personalities. Jazz and I, Em and Ally, and E and Rose We were more similar. But It doesn't mean we love our twins any less, "Girls, the doctors here." Ian told us holding the door open as we quickly walk back to the waiting room. The doctor was standing in the middle of the room looking at Carlisle and Esme "You're son's a very lucky young man. We got him in right as he flatlined." Rose sucks in a deep breath, I reach out squeezing her hand. "Other then that his surgery went very well. We stopped the internal bleeding and he's in his recovery room 852" Doctor Green explained, everyone let out a sign of relief. "Now he's in ICU so only a few people for now kay? He's gotta long road of recovery ahead of him," "Yes, yes thank you. Jack," Carlisle thanked as the doctor walked away. Esme pulled Carlisle and Alice into a tight hug, "He's okay, he's okay, oh thank goodness our boys okay." She whimpers, "Come on," Alice said tugging at her parent's arms. "I have to see my twin." "Bella? Are you coming with us?" Carlisle questioned, nodding quickly I follow them down the busy hallway. Passing other families waiting to hear if their loved one was in the morgue or on an operating table. I pause as we got closer to his room, "Umm. You guys go ahead I will be there in a minute." I said staring into the room.

"Take your time," Esme rubbed my shoulder before her Carlisle and Alice walked into his room. Okay, Isabella take a deep breath. You're a big girl, you're gonna walk into that room. And you are not gonna cry while you're in there because he is alive and he's gonna be coming home before you know it. Sliding the door open stepping inside. Carlisle is looking at Edward's chart. While Esme and Alice are sitting side by side, I take a seat on the other side of the room next to his bed and look at him. His face is pale, he's got bandages wrapped around his waist, and his right arm is hooked up to his blood transfer and his heart monitor "Hey, love." Holding his hand "You wanna wake up sleeping beauty? Everyone wants to see you," I said, "Yeah bro. Don't leave us hanging here." Alice begged. Carlisle chuckles. "Knowing my son he's staying asleep on purpose so we can fawn all over him." "Nice to know what you really think of me old man." My eyes shot over to the bed only to see E staring at his dad with a tiny smirk. "Edward!" "On my God. My baby." "Funny son," "Hi!" I squeak out, yeah hi. That's what you say to the love of your life who took a bullet for you. Awesome, "I take it you all missed me?" Edward questions, Alice snorts, "Please, I barely noticed." Causing Carlisle Esme and I to stare at her. I raise an eyebrow "Really? Because if I remember correctly you were treating every doctor and nurse that walked by while he was in surgery because they didn't know how long it was gonna take." "Whatever." She said before getting out of her chair hugging her twin carefully. "Don't you ever scare me like that again understand?" He squeezes back as much as he could, "I'm sorry sis. I'll be careful next time," "Well sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" I ask running my fingers through his hair. He rubs my thumb in return "Painful, very painful." "Oh, Sweetheart." Edward shook his head. "Don't cry mom, please I'm gonna be alright." "He's right to love. Son, we are so proud of you." Carlisle chimed in, "You saved my life. Had you not pulled me out of the way when you did" I explained, leaning forward in the chair gripping his hand tighter. "But, not to sound ungrateful. You scared the hell outta me! "Bella...I-" "Guy's how about we give you a moment?" Carlisle Interrupted, "Right, come on Alice." Esme agreed following her husband out of the room. We waiting until the three left before resuming, "I will never apologize for saving your life," he said firmly, "I know," Nodding. Because this was something I already knew. "I wanna talk to you about something. But don't get mad!" He begged, frowning sightly. I respond, "I won't," because honestly. I don't think I will be getting mad at him anytime soon. He eyes me for a moment. Then, "Was Tanya in the room with us?" He asks, "Yes, she was in the room with us." I confirm, waiting, he glances up at the ceiling for a moment. "You know we have too help her and Kate. Right?" He questions, squeezing my fingers. And this ladies and gents is one of the reasons why I love him so much. "Wow...Umm-" "I know you don't trust her. And you have every reason not too. But, we can't let them keep living like that. We have too tell someone" He informed, "I'm gonna talk to my dad. Tanya's soon to be eighteen her and Kate can move out then. Hell, they can move out now if they want." I answer. "Now enough talk of helping others. I wanna cuddle," I slowly wrap my arms around his middle climbing into the bed carefully, "I love you so much," I whisper. I could feel his breath on my neck, "I love you too,"


End file.
